


Sing for You

by orphan_account



Series: One Thousand Lives [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Romance, Space Whales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come to hear Kyungsoo sing. And when they come, Jongin dances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing for You

They are enormous and majestic and beautiful masters of the universe but he is not here for them. He does not _sing_  for them.

Kyungsoo, arms open wide and chest heaving as his voice belts out smooth notes that float with the stage through supernovas and among dying stars, does not even sing for himself. No, he sings for one person and one person only, and that person is Jongin.

Jongin who dances like every move of his body might be its last. Jongin who knows that where he finds the whales, there he finds Kyungsoo. Jongin who loves him. And Jongin who he loves.

The whales can't appreciate Jongin's grace the way they can adore the vibrating sounds that Kyungsoo's vocal chords produce. There's something about his singing that reminds of the bellows and deep wailing songs of their own language, but Jongin to them is nothing more than a tiny, irreverent speck of life. He cannot sing and so they do not try to hear him. Kyungsoo knows better, though. Knows that the dips and turns and sways of Jongin's body are a language all their own. It makes him sad that the whales who love his gift so dearly are unable to see the gift of the one for whom Kyungsoo feels the same.

"They come for you," Jongin tells him after a particularly moving set. He lifts the shirt clinging soaked through from his skin and smiles. "These tears are for you."

Kyungsoo's nose crinkles up in embarrassment and he takes a long, pensive swig from the water bottle he and Jongin always share. "I don't mean to make them cry," he confesses.

"You're not hard to love," Jongin says and Kyungsoo isn't sure the two are related. Jongin swears otherwise but is a blushing, denying mess when Kyungsoo replies in kind.

"They don't cry for me," Jongin shrugs.

Kyungsoo shrugs back at him then sinks to the floor of the stage that flies through the brightly lit darkness of their corner of space like their very own magic carpet. "They should," Kyungsoo wants to tell him, but they've had this conversation before--always seem to have this conversation--and Jongin is the most stubborn man Kyungsoo's ever met.

Instead Kyungsoo grabs at a tanned wrist and tugs. He waits for Jongin to regain enough balance, then scoots backwards until his back hits a firm, warm chest and strong arms come up to wrap around him.

It's peaceful like that, quiet. Kyungsoo's voice is finished for the moment and the whales have all left, leaving them completely and utterly alone. Jongin could always hear more of Kyungsoo's singing but he doesn't ask for a personal concert because he knows something the whales don't: Kyungsoo sings for him.

Jongin rests a gentle hand against Kyungsoo's cheek and turns the other's face towards him. Faces close and lips just barely brushing Jongin whispers again, "You're not hard to love." Kyungsoo twists to face Jongin a little more directly and kisses him. Jongin hears the whales calling to each other somewhere far away and kisses Kyungsoo back.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story/series.


End file.
